1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to door structures, but in particular, pertains to a self-contained structure allowing for ingress or egress of a domestic animal such as a dog, cat or other suitably sized animal through a pet door panel insert which adjustingly and without special tools installs primarily in sliding glass patio door structures, but can be installed adjacent to a hinged door having adjacent side panels or in a window.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art pet entry structures include pet door panel inserts which adaptingly install in existing human entry door structures, such as a sliding glass patio door. Many such structures were an after market add-on device and, as such, the construction thereof was not of the same sturdiness and robustness as the structures designed for installation along with initial door installation. To be readily accommodated in a door frame, some inserts incorporated a spring loaded panel top which allowed a pet door panel insert to be installed on a temporary basis without having to install a pet door panel insert permanently. A drawback of this type of installation is that the pet door panel insert may be loose in the frame and may not provide a tight and sturdy installation. Other devices of more permanent design required accurate cutting and drilling in order to size the framework of the pet door panel insert to a door frame. Such custom sizing did not guarantee reuse of the pet door panel insert for installation at another door frame site as prior cutting and drilling may have rendered the structure unusable in a door frame of different dimension. What is needed is a pet door panel insert which can be easily and sturdily installed in an existing door frame without the use of drills, saws or other special tools, and which can be installed or reinstalled in door frames without damaging the pet door panel insert or the door frame.